Big Deal
by Lestat's Angel
Summary: Cho regrets some choices she has made in her romance life


Big Deal By: Lestat's Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters. Nor the musical lyrics. The characters belong to J.K Rowling and the song belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Sorry if this sucks. I wrote it on the plane and my spell check still won't work. Plz R&R.  
  
Cho watched with envy as he walked to the table with his arm around his new lover. She looked away before anyone spotted the jealous flames in her eyes. It should be Cho still hanging on his arm. Not her friend, Ginny Weasly. She still couldn't believe they were together. But she guessed she should of seen it coming. After all she had practically pushed them together. Suddenly her favorite song popped in her head.  
  
Well he use to be mine, not so very long ago...I was crazy to have let him go  
  
Yes, she was crazy to have let the one and only Harry Potter go. Everyone thought she should have been sent to St. Mungo's when she told Harry to get out of her life. He had been so great to her. But at the time she didn't think he was what she needed. She had been so wrong.  
  
But, girl, you should know better then go bragging in my face. So forgive me for what I'm about to say...  
  
She could still remember Ginny running up to her that gloomy day. How Ginny's eyes shined with pride and love as she told Cho about how Harry Potter asked her out. That had been six months ago and since then Cho avoided running into either of them. She had lost her best friend and her true love because she was so stupid that she let them go. Her heart broke a little more as she watched Harry bend down and kiss Ginny on the lips. A gesture that she and him shared more then once. She got up from her table and headed back to her dorm.  
  
Big Deal, So What? Who Cares? You just got lucky that's all it was. Shut Up! Don't wanna hear another word about candle light and long steam roses or how your falling head over heels in love. So What? Big deal...  
  
She fell on to her bed crying for the life she chose for herself. She could remeber yelling at Ginny because she wouldn't shut up about Harry. Cho knew he was prefect..well now she did. She couldn't see that when they were together but after he started dating Ginny she saw just how prefect he was.  
  
He's prefect, I heard ya the first ten times that ya told me. Yeah, it's amazin, It's lovely, I believe I let him go....  
  
Her friends stopped trying to comfort her after she said she wished they would get a life of their own and stay the heck out of hers. She felt terrible about all the stuff she managed to ruin in the last year.  
  
I regret it, there I said it. You call yourself a friend but you keep rubbing it in. Big Deal. So what? Who cares?  
  
She did regret it. She regreted the friendships and the lost of her love. She regreted not noticing how good of a catch Harry was. Something Ginny didn't waste time on noticing. Cho grabbed her headphones and turned to lay on her back. She turned up the volume on her C.D player up all the way and felt herself swept up in to the song.  
  
You just got lucky that's all it was, I swear. If I hear another word about candlelight and long steam roses or how your fallin' head over heels in love. So What? Big Deal...  
  
It wasn't a big deal that her friend had finally found love with a good guy. But it was a big deal that her friend found love with the man Cho still had feelings for. She let her tears run down her face.  
  
Congratulations, I'm so happy for you, I can't contain the way I feel. Big Deal, Big Deal, So What? Who Cares? You just got lucky that;s all it was. Shut Up! Don't wanna hear about candle light and long steam roses or how your falling head over heels...  
  
She knew she had to men her relationships with her friends and some how be happy for Harry and Ginny...even if it meant crying herself to sleep every night. She only prayed she would have the strengh to survive. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, tear stains running down her cheeks.  
  
So What? In love. So what? Big Deal, In love. So What? It's a Real Big Deal. 


End file.
